


Wine, Popcorn and a Lookalike

by empeeters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: When Alex hears her upstairs neighbour crying and screaming, she goes to check up on her. What follows is a cute evening, and an unexpected, unofficial first date.





	Wine, Popcorn and a Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really don't like how this fic came out to be honest, but I decided to publish it anyways, since I put a lot of work in it.

Alex had just sat down after a long day at work, she stayed after hours and ended up eating take out there as well. She lied back and zapped through the channels, not really finding anything interesting to watch. She sighed, as she turned off the tv, when suddenly she heard a loud “ _NOOOOO!_ ” coming from the upstairs apartment, where her neighbour Sam lived, followed by some loud sobs.

Alex raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think of the situation, and got back up. She grabbed her keys, and walked towards her upstairs neighbour’s apartment. She climbed the stairs to the second floor. When she reached the door, she heard the woman still sobbing inside. She softly knocked on her door.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, as her brunette neighbour opened the door, tears rolling down her face. “What?” She asked, as she tried off the tears with her inner sleeve. “Yes, sorry. I’m watching Grey’s Anatomy and I can’t deal.”

The redhead nodded, glad the brunette was doing okay, well, sort of. “Did I wake you?” Sam asked, smiling softly at her neighbour.

She shook her head in response. “No, I was just watching tv, but there isn’t really anything on.” Alex replied, “I’ll leave you to it, at least now I know that it’s normal for you to be yelling at 11 at night.”

Sam chuckled at the redhead’s response. “Hey, Alex!” She yelled after her, as she started to make her way back upstairs. She turned back around to face the brunette. “Do you want to finish watching Grey’s Anatomy together? I mean, if there’s nothing on tv.” She offered, smiling at her neighbour once more.

“I don’t want to intrude.” Alex said, not wanting to disturb the woman while she was watching tv. “You won’t!” Sam interjected. “This episode is too much for me, and I could use some company, for emotional support and all.” She added, as she opened the door, and gestured for her to come in.

Alex stepped inside. “Okay, if you don’t mind.” She said, smiling at her neighbour. “So, what’s happening?” She wondered, as they both sat down on the sofa.

“Well, not much yet. At the end of the last episode the plane crashed.” Sam explained, “All the pain is going to be in the next episode.” She added, “In this case, knowing what’s going to happen, is definitely worse.”

Alex nodded along as Sam described what was going on. “Okay, so, let’s jump in!” She said enthusiastically.

“Okay, you’re being way too optimistic here.” The brunette said, as she put her hand on the redhead’s leg. “You’ve got to prepare yourself.” She cautioned.

Alex chuckled. “I’ll be fine. I’m a bad ass.”

“Okay, miss bad ass. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Sam said, as she pushed herself up from the sofa, “You want something to drink?” She asked, as she made her way to the kitchen.

The shorthaired woman nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Is white wine okay?” She asked, as she grabbed the bottle. “Yes, white wine is good.”

Sam made her way back towards Alex and put two glasses of wine on the coffee table. “Here we go.” She said, before hitting the play button to start the season eight finale.

The brunette started crying again only a few seconds into the episode. Which made Alex put her arm around her, the redhead leaned back, and Sam ended up snuggling into her arms.

When Mark is holding Lexie’s hands, that’s when Alex loses it as well. Sam noticed the redhead tearing up, and sat up a little straighter again.

“See! I told you!” Sam sobbed loudly, as Alex nodded in agreement. “I know! You’re making me cry over a show I’ve never seen in my life!”

Sam ends up snuggling into the redhead’s arms again, as they continued the episode. Somewhere at the middle of the episode, they decide to take a little break and pause it.

“Hey, you want some popcorn?” Sam asks, as she walks towards the kitchen again. Grabbing a packet of tissues out of the cupboard on her way there.

Alex nodded, “Popcorn sounds great!”

* * *

 

“It’s ready!” It sounded a good 5 minutes later, as Sam entered the room again, with the bowl of popcorn in her hand. But she got no response from Alex, she didn’t even look up from the screen. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex appeared to have rewound the episode to the scene between Lexie and Mark. “Not to be weird or anything, but I look like her, right?” Alex stated. “I’m not just imagining things?” She added, as she moved towards the screen, to take a closer look at Lexie.

Sam put down the freshly made popcorn on the table and moved her gaze from Alex to the screen, and back to Alex. “I don’t know, hold on. Let me find a picture taken when she’s not, well, dying.” Sam said, as she opened her laptop.

“Here you go.” She said, as she opened the picture, and turned the screen, so they could both see. “Wow, you’re right.” Sam admitted, as she put the laptop on the coffee table again. “So, one of my neighbours is a Lexie Grey lookalike. I- I have a Lexie Grey lookalike in my apartment, right now.”

Sam sat against the back of the sofa again, “That’s pretty cool.”

“Okay, so that’s all I am to you now? A Lexie Grey lookalike?” The redhead asked disappointedly, Sam turned quickly towards Alex, “No. You’re also still my very cute neighbour.” She confessed.

Alex sat up a little straighter, so that she’d be closer to Sam. “So, very cute neighbour, huh?”

“Shut up, let’s continue the episode.” Sam interjected, as she pressed play again, and leaned into the redhead, after grabbing the bowl of popcorn and placing it in front of her.

 

Alex, who had managed to keep herself together for the rest of the episode, held Sam a little tighter, as she sobbed when the end credits of the season finale rolled. They stayed like that for a while, until Sam fell asleep. Alex gently tried to get up, without waking Sam. She walked over to the dining table and grabbed the notepad she noticed there earlier.

She scribbled down a note and put in on the table. She grabbed a blanket and put it over Sam, making sure she was comfortable. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and exited the apartment, walking back to her own, to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Sam woke up around 4am in the morning, very confused at first, before noticing her surroundings and realizing that she must’ve fallen asleep in her living room. She pushed herself up from the sofa, which caused her to notice the note on the table in front of her.

_I had a lot of ‘fun’ tonight (we both know that isn’t exactly the word I’m looking for here, but I can’t think of something else, so it’ll have to do) I really liked watching that episode together, want to watch the next episode together as well?  
Alex_

The brunette smiled as she read through the note. She got up as she read the last lines and put the empty wineglasses in the kitchen, along with the empty bowl, that used to be filled with popcorn. She put the note on the kitchen counter as well, so that she wouldn’t lose it. Afterwards, she walked towards the bedroom to get a few more hours of sleep.

Alex woke up at 8 by her alarm clock, she groaned, as she hit the snooze button. A good ten minutes later she had finally found the courage to get up, she walked towards the bathroom, hopped in the shower and got dressed.

She poured herself some cereal, Coco Pops, she had loved them ever since she was a kid, and sat down to eat her breakfast. When she had finished most of it, a knock sounded on the door.

The redhead got up and walked towards the door. “Hey, sorry for disturbing you this early.” Sam said, as Alex opened the door.

“No problem. Did you sleep well?” She asked. The brunette nodded in reply, “Yes, yes I did.”

Alex smiled at the taller woman. “Good.” She said, as she gestured for her to come in. “I need to finish breakfast though, can’t be late for work.” She added, as she went back to the kitchen counter and finished her cereal.

“Yes, sure. Go ahead.” Sam said, as she followed her. “So, what I came over for,” The brunette started. “I wanted to take you up on that idea you had, about watching the next episode together?”

The redhead smiled as she got up again, “I’d like that.” She said.

“So, 9pm at my place?” Sam suggested, as Alex nodded in reply. the redhead put both the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. “I’ll be there!”

Alex grabbed her keys from the counter, “I’m really sorry, but I should really get going now.” She apologized, as she grabbed her jacket from the sofa.

“Yes sure, I need to go get ready as well.” Sam said. “I’m sorry for keeping you.” She added as they walked towards the door.

The redhead shook her head, “Don’t be.” She added, as she put on the jacket, before they both exited the apartment. “I’ll see you tonight.” Alex said, as she started to make her way downstairs.

“See you.” Sam said. “Hey, Alex?” She called after her, before she disappeared. “Seeing you this morning probably made my day at least ten times better.” She added.

Alex smiled at that comment. “Really?” She asked, as she walked back towards Sam.

“Yeah.” She added, before stepping closer to Alex, so that they were only a feet apart. She softly kissed the slightly smaller  woman on the cheek. “See you at nine.” She said, before walking back upstairs to her own apartment.


End file.
